The Whole Nine Yards
by The Pepper Pot
Summary: America is really insecure about his virginity and asks his friend to help him out. Aromantic sex.


So this starts off not AmCan but you can skip that if you really want to. Neither is in love with the other, but they do love each other as friends and have sex. Much smut ahead!

The football game had just ended. Matt cheered for his best friend and the rest of the team. "Yeah, Alfred! Go Hetalia High! We did it!" He leaned over and snogged his girlfriend, Elizaveta, heavily, even as she struggled to get down from the bleachers where she was standing a row in front of him and cheer too. He held her close. She was fantastic as a girl; great sense of humour, smart, her ethics were in the right place, she had the most beautiful green eyes, not to mention having all the right curves in all the right places. He held her even as she playfully struggled, "Let me go, Mattie! This was Alfred's first game!" The season was half over, but Alfred wasn't the best player. Today, he made his first play and had scored points. He was obviously proud by the way he was beaming at his teammates. Matthew was overjoyed that he had finally gotten to play; he'd been talking about it all fall.

As the crowd swarmed the field, Elizaveta and Mattie hung back. They'd see Alfred later; they were his ride. "So Mattie, why didn't you try out for the American Football team?" Elizaveta asked.

He teasingly tweaked her nose before kissing it. "Eli, you know why; I'd have to bulk up for that and then I wouldn't be as quick for hockey in the winter." She slid her lean musician's fingers around his shoulders and grinned as she kissed him again. She was so good with her tongue; sometimes, just kissing could get him a little hard. She was very skilled in bed as well. He had to learn to control his libido one of these days.

"Hey, it's the man of the hour! You looked great out there!" Alfred had just walked up and hugged them both. "How did it feel?"

Alfred was grinning from ear to ear. "God, I can't believe it; the first time I get to play I score. Oh my god!" Laughing and chatting, the three of them made their way to the car where they turned up the radio and played the music as loud as they could, opening the windows for the whole city to hear as they sang along, cheerful for Alfred's first victory. "Is this the place?" asked Matthew as he pulled up to the quarterback's house.

"Yep." Alfred got out. "You two coming?"

Elizaveta gave Matthew a sultry glance and replied, "I think we're going to skip this one. Have fun, though." Matthew blushed and said his farewells and the both of them were off, Elizaveta's hands already out of sight. "Road head!" she declared as she leaned over and began fussing with Matthew's belt.

Matt sighed and steeled his attention to the road. She had done this once before and he had almost crashed. He felt her unzip his pants with her teeth and then lick his cock until it lifted free of his pants. He moaned in response, eyes drooping and hands clenching the wheel a little tighter. She played with the head for a minute before taking the whole length into her mouth. It had been half hard, but he grew to his full length in her mouth; he was very large, making her gag a little. If you really want to know, he was 8 ¾ inches to be precise. His concentration went fuzzy as she bobbed her head along his cock and flicked her tongue, eliciting moans. The car began to slow down, as he became more cautious of the fact that he might very well crash. As best as he was able, Matthew thrust into her mouth, even though the positioning didn't exactly lend itself to that. She took the hint and sped up, and he grew painfully hard and began twitching, eager for more contact. "Eli!" he whined, "I'm gonna…c-cahhhh!" He splattered her face as she pulled back. He panted against the steering wheel as she licked around, cleaning up all the spillage. As he came down from his orgasmic high, he felt safe speeding up again. Elizaveta re buttoned his pants and came up for a kiss, making him taste himself on her mouth.

She nuzzled closer to his shoulder, scooting over to him on the front bench. "So, do you want to have a Dr Who marathon?" Yes, Matthew was in love with the girl of his dreams. Nothing, nothing, could be better than this girl. She was perfect.

That night, after dropping Elizaveta off at her own house, Alfred came by. It was only one a.m., so the party really shouldn't have been over. Matthew wondered what could have been wrong. Something had to have been if Alfred was here, missing his party. "Matt? Can I come up?" he asked into the intercom system. Sure, I'll ring you in.

"So, what's up, Al?" Matthew was sitting on his chesterfield, and beckoned Alfred to join him.

Alfred sat down wearily and a little awkwardly. He gave a few false starts. "Matt?"

"Take your time."

He nodded. "Thanks." Clearing his throat, he said, "This is going to sound really lame, but you're my best friend. I can talk to you, right?"

"Anything, I'm here for you." He thought for a moment. "Did you impregnate some girl?"

Alfred blushed crimson and Matthew wondered if he was right for a second. "No. Well, there is a girl, but, the opposite… Mattie, I'm a virgin."

Matthew chuckled for a few seconds before noticing the look of hurt on Al's face and realized that his friend was serious. "Seriously? I heard you were with half the girls in the school by now. Seriously?" Alfred nodded. "Not that there's anything wrong with that! I just meant…Seriously?" He thought for a minute and realized what that meant. "Cool, we're fixing that tonight. Now where did I put…" He trailed off, and started looking for something Alfred though was akin to his mobile or his wallet. Then he produced a bottle of lube out of his dresser.

He blushed red and started to watch Matthew with wide eyes of fear. "Mattie, you're not seriously suggesting that we…" He trailed off, trying to keep from running out of the room. They were friends. Best friends. Platonic friends. They didn't have sex. He was strait. Mattie was in a relationship. He was happy in his relationship!

Matthew smirked at the astonished Alfred and leaned over him on the chesterfield. "Relax already," he murmured in Alfred's ear and sealed their mouths with a kiss. Alfred was shocked and then tried to shove Matthew off. After a few seconds' persistence, he gave up thrashing and just laid there, stunned. Matthew backed up for a breath and then intruded his friend's mouth, tasting the beer his friend had consumed. It wasn't particularly expensive beer.

"Matt? Why? Are we really going to…?" He trailed off, hoping that Matthew would fill in the rest.

However, Matthew was feeling a little vindictive. "Are we going to what?"

"Are we going to…you know?" An eyebrow was clocked at him and he swallowed before finishing, "do it?"

Matthew chuckled smarmily and pointed at the lump in his friend's pants. Alfred blushed as Matthew leaned over to farther inspect the lump. "Well, you said you're a virgin; this is only one solution. How about we compromise? I'll top and then you can still have all new sensations when you first sleep with a girl. How does that sound?"

Alfred could feel his libido calling for him to say yes. He wanted to save himself, though. The girl from the Ukraine was really nice. Katyusha. Kat. And her boobs were so big! Her back probably hurt her from carrying them around. He felt tightness from that thought and cursed himself for it. He couldn't help himself and nodded in reply. No more than a second later, his pants were being undone, brought around his thighs and pulled down his legs. He felt a breath on his rising cock, and braced himself for the contact. It didn't come. He opened his eyes to notice that Matthew was carefully avoiding his cock with his mouth while teasing him with air currents.

"Come on, Mattie, don't tease!" He thrust at Matthew's face, but he pulled back quickly enough to avoid contact. Frustrating tease.

"Alfred, I'm not going to touch your dick. I'll leave that to whichever lucky girl you deflower with. I'm just going to take you from behind. Now lay still, this might feel uncomfortable." He pressed one hastily prepared finger into Alfred's hole. It felt…strange to say the least. Not uncomfortable per say, but unlike any other experience. The finger began to wriggle around and Alfred shifted uncertainly. Matthew wasn't thrusting or stretching him, it was more like searching for something. But what? Nothing was there except…eww. Why would he look for that?

"Um, Mattie? What are you doing?"

"Looking for your…"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Found it."

"What was that?"

"Your prostate." Alfred's confused look melted away as Mattie began to abuse the nerves, rubbing against them mercilessly. Alfred was silently screaming in pleasure, and Mattie didn't relent. Alfred's cock, a downright cute little seven inches stood proudly, crying openly to be touched. Okay, it was not small by anyone's standard but Matthew's, but he smirked as he saw the small-by-comparison dick, and almost tried to lick the pre cum off it, wanting to dry its tears and comfort it. However, he simply continued to attack the nerves, staying true to his promise, and added another finger, forcing his friend open a little more. Alfred was a moaning mess after a few more minutes and by then Matthew had intruded with four fingers. Suddenly, Alfred exploded across his own chest and Matthew's face. Alfred looked dazed and then loosened up his tension, sitting up to look at Mattie.

"Was that...?" He was silenced with another kiss.

"You're such a virgin."

"But didn't you just?"

"No, that's called fingering." He removed his hand, quickly lubed up and thrust into his friend. Alfred screamed at the sudden intrusion and then moaned when he realized that his prostate had been hit yet again. What was that and how come he had never known it existed? The first thing he was doing when he left was to buy himself a dildo and feel this again for himself. Or do this again with Mattie. Or someone else. That Francis seemed to know his way around the males. "This is called fucking," Matthew pulled out almost all the way and again buried himself deep in Alfred, moaning. "God, you're so tight!"

Alfred tried to scoff, but it came out as a hitched moan. "I'm tight? Have you seen the size of your dick? How did it even get in there like that? Why am I not bleeding to death?" Matthew rolled his eyes at the stupidity and began to pick up the pace to make him shut up and stop asking stupid questions, pulling one of Alfred's legs over his shoulder for better access. It was...different doing this with a male, but he'd done it enough with Elizaveta to know what could make a bedmate moan and what never to do.

Alfred began to angle his hips and thrust back at Matthew as he was fucked into seventh heaven. "Maaaaatt?" he moaned.

Sensing that it was a question, Matthew grunted, "hm?"

"Ma-att can I— aaAAaa!"

"Do you want to get on top?" Alfred, speechless, nodded in time to Matthew's thrusts, grunting his affirmation. Matthew stopped thrusting and helped himself fall slowly, careful not to come out of Alfred as he rearranged himself on top. Somehow, Alfred had thought that he'd be the one fucking Matthew if he was on top, but here he was sitting in Matthew's lap with a giant cock up his ass. How uncool. "If you're going to be on top, you have to do something." Alfred realized that and ground his hips against Matthew's, moaning at the friction. Matthew made a noise which sounded a little of annoyance, or maybe frustration. "Ride me like a jockey rides a racing horse. You have to bounce up and down. And don't be afraid I'll fall out, because I won't at this angle, so don't worry about pulling up too far."

Alfred tried again, positioning himself with his lower legs parallel to Matthew's body and his hands on his shoulders for support. Carefully, he lifted himself up before letting himself fall back onto Matthew's length, impaling himself. His prostate was brushed, and he wanted more. He hooked his feet and legs around Matts' lower back and ass as he searched for leverage. Quickly, he slammed Matt into himself again and again. His own dick bounced freely with his rhythm, and he caught Matthew staring at it. "I'm pretty, aren't I?" Matthew blushed for the first time that night, embarrassed to have been caught staring at the cute little Alfred. "Glad you think so." Just a few more thrusts. The bobbing cock between them sprayed again and Alfred fell flat against the Canadian.

He snuggled close for a moment. "That...was amazing." Then he noticed the still pained look on his friend's face and realized that there was still a hard nine inch cock up his ass. He blushed, quickly muttering apologies. So as to avoid getting hard again, he lifted off and crawled around backwards to deep throat it in stead. He gagged as he tried to swallow the whole thing. It was so big! But he was certain he could do it. Steeling himself for it, he took a deep breath and slid the cock down his throat, humming against it even as no air could escape. He was suddenly choking and couldn't breathe. He couldn't move much and he was more or less stuck, the foreskin catching in his throat. He felt above his nose to the balls and fondled gently. He felt the sac tighten under his fingers and a gush violently fell down his throat strait into his stomach. That was only the fifth weirdest thing he had experienced that night, and it was only 1:30 a.m. No surprises or questions asked. The now limp cock fell out of his mouth and he relaxed. Matthew grinned; he had outlasted Alfred, twice even. Maybe he had more control than he was lead to believe. He had a new apreciation for how amazing Elizaveta really was.

Alfred was exhausted and quickly fell to sleep, and Matthew lay down next to him ready to do the same. Then he thought of something. He fished Alfred's moblie out of his pocket and looked up that Ukrainian girl's number on his own. He dialled. Hello? You have reached Katyusha. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you, kay? Imitating his friend, he said "Hey, Kat, this is Alfred. We have class together? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. You know, just as friends or something. Give me a call." He put the phone back in place and fell asleep snuggled against his friend.

* * *

Reviews are like sex; good to get but awkward when it's bad. I forgot how weird the porn I used to write was. Read and Respond!


End file.
